flameclan_roleplayingfandomcom-20200216-history
FlameClan/Roleplay
This page provides roleplay for all members of FlameClan. Archives: 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10, 11, 12, 13, 14, 15, 16, 17, 18, 19, 20, 21, 22, 23, 24, 25, 26, 27, 28, 29, 30, 31, 32, 33, 34, 35, 36, 37, 38, 39, 40, 41, 42, 43, 44 ---- Falconheart talked with Stormkit. "Keep going forward, and don't ever stop pursuing your dreams." It's hard to say that I'd rather stay awake when I'm asleep. 19:37, September 26, 2015 (UTC) Leaping onto the Lava Rock, Stormstar summoned the Clan with a mighty yowl. He motioned six cats forward before starting the ceremony. Marina, Snowkit, Stormkit, Sunkit, Foxkit, and Covekit, you have reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Dawnpaw, Snowpaw, Stormpaw, Sunpaw, Foxpaw, and Covepaw. Your mentors will be Frozenstream, Hawktalon, Bluestream, Hiddenshade, Riverwish, and Icestorm. I hope they will pass down all they know on to you."---- Covepaw flipped. She was finally an apprentice, boy would her father be proud!Stormstar 19:52, September 26, 2015 (UTC) Stormpaw jumped up from beside Falconheart. "I'll remember what you said, Falconheart!" She ran over to her mentor, rubbing against him with her tail flicking. It's hard to say that I'd rather stay awake when I'm asleep. 20:00, September 26, 2015 (UTC) Sunpaw leaped in the air. I'm an apprentice now! --------''Cloudflight purred. ''I'm so proud of them. They've been through a lot, and they made it. ''----------- ''I've been waiting for this! ''Dawnpaw thought eagerly. ''I wish mom, Cinder, and Spark could see me now! ''Cloudflight 20:01, September 26, 2015 (UTC) Covepaw glanced at Sunpaw. "Lucky you, you got Uncle Hiddenshade!" The black smoke tabby tom was the only thing that reminded Covepaw of her father, so the former leader mattered a lot to the newly made apprentice. Regardless, she stepped forward and touched her nose to Icestorm's.'Stormstar' 23:02, September 26, 2015 (UTC) (nobody follow Falcon, this is a plot I've had for a while) Falconheart glanced around for Stormwillow. ''Where is she? Pushing herself off the ground, the brown tabby trotted out of camp. It's hard to say that I'd rather stay awake when I'm asleep. 22:22, September 27, 2015 (UTC) Sunpaw gave Hiddenshade an excited look. 'What are we gonna do first?"she asked excitedly. Cloudflight 23:05, September 27, 2015 (UTC) Frozenstream and Bluestream arose from the crowd, father and son walking alongside each other as they made their way to their new apprentices. Frozenstream padded cautiously over to Dawnpaw - he didn't know her very well - before waiting for her to touch noses - while Bluestream went towards Stormpaw patiently, waiting for his little sister to realize that he was there. Meanwhile, Snowpaw excitedly bounced up to Hawktalon. --The shadows run long as the sunset falls 01:32, September 28, 2015 (UTC) Dawnpaw touched noses with Frozenstreaam. "Hi." she mewed. Cloudflight 01:41, September 28, 2015 (UTC) Frozenstream nodded. "Hello," he mewed, oddly formal, before relaxing and straightening up. "So, what would you like to do first? I was thinking of taking you around the territory." Meanwhile, Copperdusk woke up from her sleep, only to find herself feeling a little bit queasy... (>:D) --The shadows run long as the sunset falls 01:44, September 28, 2015 (UTC) "Before we flee from camp, you need to go make your new nest. You can find the moss near Mintfrost's den." Hiddenshade murmured, flicking his tail in the direction of the Apprentice's den.Stormstar 02:02, September 28, 2015 (UTC) (:D) Never mind, I'm sure it's nothing... Copperdusk thought, grunting as she heaved herself up from her nest and padded outside the warriors' den. --The shadows run long as the sunset falls 03:19, September 28, 2015 (UTC) Leaves rustled from the edge of the camp, and a gray pelt appeared, along with gray eyes peering into the camp. When life gives you lemons you marry them and leave the world wonderingWHYyou did it 13:33, September 28, 2015 (UTC) Silverfeather looked around for Darkpelt, secretly crushing on the tom as she padded along. Meanwhile, Bluestream accepted the gesture that Stormpaw was giving him, and now was waiting patiently for he and her to touch noses. --The shadows run long as the sunset falls 19:09, September 28, 2015 (UTC) Fernstorm watched from a shaded spot in the camp. Am I ever going to have an apprentice? he thought sadly watching the newly made apprentices with their mentors. He went off in search for someone to hunt with to take his mind off things. When life gives you lemons you marry them and leave the world wonderingWHYyou did it 20:34, September 28, 2015 (UTC) Copperdusk flicked her tail at the warriors that hadn't got apprentices, and that were now milling around camp. The deputy padded around camp, sending a few warriors on patrols as she passed by. --The shadows run long as the sunset falls 20:38, September 28, 2015 (UTC) Fernstorm was chosen to go on a hunting patrol with Redfur and Silverfeather. I feel better all ready besides, there's always next time. They sniffed around a bracken clump when Redfur jumped back, fur on end and eyes wild. Silverfeather and Fernstorm looked into the bracken inside was a she-cat a loner, her gray fur was matted and her stony blue eyes fearful. When life gives you lemons you marry them and leave the world wonderingWHYyou did it 20:45, September 28, 2015 (UTC) (Patch, please don't RP other people's characters. However, it's fine that those cats got sent out.) Silverfeather couched irritably as she saw the cat, her yellow eyes round. "Fernstorm..." she mewed, voice low. "What should we do?" --The shadows run long as the sunset falls 21:01, September 28, 2015 (UTC) (Sorry I didn't know that counted as RPing them, I just thought they were cats for the sence like in a fanfic) Fernstorm looked at the she-cat. She looked like a kit from her round face and she looked a bit starved. "What's your name?" he asked her. ---------- Why does he have to ask me? The she-cat thought fearfully. "My name is Violet, I was watching you eariler" she mewed, she couldn't hold the lie anymore.." When life gives you lemons you marry them and leave the world wonderingWHYyou did it 21:08, September 28, 2015 (UTC) Silverfeather stepped back, letting Fernstorm take over. --The shadows run long as the sunset falls 21:23, September 28, 2015 (UTC) Fernstorm nugded Violet to her paws. "Let's take her to Stormstar." he meowed and they began to head back to the Clan When life gives you lemons you marry them and leave the world wonderingWHYyou did it 21:30, September 28, 2015 (UTC) Silverfeather submitted, narrowing her eyes at the rogue kit, who was near Fernstorm. She remembered that her father had been a rogue kit, a few days old, when he'd come to the Clan. Copperdusk says that he was found in the snow... --The shadows run long as the sunset falls 21:57, September 28, 2015 (UTC) They weren't too far from camp, so the patrol got back soon. Fernstorm had walked next to the kit the whole way, she was clearly scared. He stopped at Stormstar's den. "Stormstar?" he called. When life gives you lemons you marry them and leave the world wonderingWHYyou did it 23:06, September 28, 2015 (UTC) Silverfeather drifted away from the patrol, suddenly dreaming about Darkpelt again. Meanwhile, Copperdusk coughed at the smell at rogue scents, but she didn't go to check it out as she was feeling queasy again. --The shadows run long as the sunset falls 23:09, September 28, 2015 (UTC) (guys my compooter is workin yayyyyyyyyyyy) Darkpelt was wondering where Silverfeather was. They can stretch me out like canvas, but I ain't ever gonna fit in their frame! 23:10, September 28, 2015 (UTC) (yay) Silverfeather padded over to the warriors' den. (let's get this on the roadddddd) --The shadows run long as the sunset falls 23:11, September 28, 2015 (UTC) (ikr <3 I just need Avast so that it's faster) (and YUSS FINALLY) Darkpelt saw Silverfeather and headed toward her. "Hey, Silverfeather!" He purred, surprisingly happy. They can stretch me out like canvas, but I ain't ever gonna fit in their frame! 23:14, September 28, 2015 (UTC) Silverfeather's head jolted up as she heard her name being called, and she found herself staring into the face of Darkpelt. "Oh, hello..." she mewed dreamily. (I reckon they'll be mates in a week or two yay. Then we can start planning when they'll spawn) --The shadows run long as the sunset falls 23:16, September 28, 2015 (UTC) (What about sooner? Cuz we've been waiting 5ever; I want to get this show on the road) "Hello.." They can stretch me out like canvas, but I ain't ever gonna fit in their frame! 23:20, September 28, 2015 (UTC) (Well, Silverfeather will finally cross the two-year barrier on Wednesday your time, so that will be the earliest time I will make her commit to mateship. But for sure they will be mates very soon, Thunder, I can assure you.) Silverfeather blinked slowly, and sighed. "...You wanna go hunting?" --The shadows run long as the sunset falls 23:26, September 28, 2015 (UTC) (Okay good. As I said in my previous blog, I might go completely inactive.) "Sure, why not?" he meowed smoothly. They can stretch me out like canvas, but I ain't ever gonna fit in their frame! 23:28, September 28, 2015 (UTC) (I saw, hopefully that won't happen.) Silverfeather nodded, and the white-patched she-cat trotted over to the camp entrance again. --The shadows run long as the sunset falls 23:30, September 28, 2015 (UTC) (Yeah..) Darkpelt followed the pretty she-cat. They can stretch me out like canvas, but I ain't ever gonna fit in their frame! 23:38, September 28, 2015 (UTC) Silverfeather waved her tail as she padded out of the camp, Darkpelt following. "So... where do you want to hunt?" --The shadows run long as the sunset falls 23:38, September 28, 2015 (UTC) "Oh, I don't know. Where do you want to hunt?" They can stretch me out like canvas, but I ain't ever gonna fit in their frame! 23:42, September 28, 2015 (UTC) Silverfeather shrugged. "Wherever you want, my sweet," she mewed, starting to blush in embarrassment. Did I really just call him that...? Oh! --The shadows run long as the sunset falls 23:44, September 28, 2015 (UTC) Darkpelt didn't mind at all what she just called him. "No, no, I insist, baby," then he blushed. They can stretch me out like canvas, but I ain't ever gonna fit in their frame! 23:47, September 28, 2015 (UTC) (OTP) Silverfeather purred, feeling embarrassed. "Fine, fine! We'll hunt near the Loner and Rogue border!" The she-cat then looked behind her, as she waited for Darkpelt again. --The shadows run long as the sunset falls 23:50, September 28, 2015 (UTC) (OTP) Darkpelt purred and padded after her. They can stretch me out like canvas, but I ain't ever gonna fit in their frame! 23:54, September 28, 2015 (UTC) Silverfeather led the way, eventually arriving near the border. Flicking Darkpelt, she whispered: "Don't overwork yourself." --The shadows run long as the sunset falls 23:58, September 28, 2015 (UTC) "I'm not!" he retorted. They can stretch me out like canvas, but I ain't ever gonna fit in their frame! 00:01, September 29, 2015 (UTC) "I remember that the last time that you went hunting with me, that happened," Silverfeather mewed sweetly, gently butting Darkpelt. --The shadows run long as the sunset falls 00:28, September 29, 2015 (UTC) "Yeah..." he sighed. "I remember, too. I just felt like..." They can stretch me out like canvas, but I ain't ever gonna fit in their frame! 00:31, September 29, 2015 (UTC) A soft, exhausted groan erupted from Stormstar, the leader rolling onto his side. He rarely got sleep nowadays.... "Erk, come in, please make it quick."Stormstar 00:43, September 29, 2015 (UTC) "Tired?" Silverfeather guessed, cocking her head. Meanwhile, Copperdusk moaned. --The shadows run long as the sunset falls 00:51, September 29, 2015 (UTC) "No, I felt as if I couldn't show any weakness, or you' hate me," he confessed. They can stretch me out like canvas, but I ain't ever gonna fit in their frame! 01:18, September 29, 2015 (UTC) Silverfeather shook her head. "Unless you hurt them, Darkpelt, no cat has a valid reason to hate you." --The shadows run long as the sunset falls 01:33, September 29, 2015 (UTC) (Stormver here but this is a crappy editting moment) Rushing inside camp, a dark tabby shape sprinted inside camp. The mysterious cat set down the singed, burned body. Looming before Falconheart lay her mother. "Stormwillow?" A kit-like look appeared in her eyes. "Are you okay?" A wail rose in her throat. "Stormwillow!" The tabby crashed to the ground, burying her sobs in the singed, scorched fur. No, she's gone! Gone from me, gone from life, gone from everything in this world! She screamed her greif into her mother's fur. (The shadows run long as the sunset falls 01:55, September 29, 2015 (UTC) Fernstorm opened his jaws ready to speak to his leader when he heard Falconheart's cry. ---- Violet jumped from beside Fernstorm and ran over to the body sniffing her. "I'm so sorry." Violet meowed quietly to Falconheart. When life gives you lemons you marry them and leave the world wonderingWHYyou did it 02:14, September 29, 2015 (UTC) "Streamwing!" Frozenstream called again, his voice becoming more desperate. Meanwhile, Copperdusk went out of camp. --The shadows run long as the sunset falls 02:54, September 29, 2015 (UTC) Stormstar leaped from his nest, the dark tabby's fur spiked with alarm as his vibrant blue eyes grew round. "What in the name of StarClan...?" Pausing, the leader pushed his way out of his den to figure out what was going on.Stormstar 20:44, September 29, 2015 (UTC) (crappy moment #2) Streamwing let out a yowl as she turned her head towards her mate. She was at her deceased mother's side in an instant. "S-Stormwillow..." Falconheart glanced up at her sister. "She's gone. She was caught in a fire." At further inspection of the younger shecat, Streamwing saw the burns and singed fur on the tabby. "Get treatment. You're wounded too, you can't ignore that." 20:59, September 29, 2015 (UTC) Frozenstream sighed slowly, before joining Streamwing beside Stormwillow's unmoving body. Meanwhile, Bluestream nudged Stormpaw. "No training today - look what's happened." Outside of camp, Copperdusk opened her jaws as another wave of sickness hit her. Why am I feeling sick...? --The shadows run long as the sunset falls 21:02, September 29, 2015 (UTC) Hiddenshade, noticing that his mate left camp with a rather pained look, quickly rose to his paws and took off after her. Nosing his way through the bracken, the black-and-silver tom blinked at her. "Copperdusk? You alright?"Stormstar 21:05, September 29, 2015 (UTC) (OOOH I have an idea of how she will break the news :D) Copperdusk flicked one ear around, and then her head to see Hiddenshade. "I'm fine, my love," she mewed, her voice strained. "I just feel a little bit... sick..." The dark ginger she-cat looked away again, and started to stare at the ground. --The shadows run long as the sunset falls 21:07, September 29, 2015 (UTC) "Are you sure?" Hiddenshade asked in a soft voice, pushing his way out of the brambles and marching to his mate's side, gently touching his nose to her cheek.Stormstar 21:12, September 29, 2015 (UTC) Category:Roleplay Category:FlameClan